What About Tomorrow
by Black Arachne
Summary: Chapter Seven has just been added! Please review, I really want to know what you think..! Thanks Kuronue for your nice reveiw! It means alot!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the mythology of Inu Yasha, and I am not profiting from it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
So much had happened so quickly, the young miko looked around in a state of worried shock. She crawled about searching desperately for any sign of her friends and especially Inu Yasha but she could scarcely see, due to the thick smoke blanketing the carnage, that she knew lay before her, some where in there lay her best friends and love of her life, she was scared she had seen Miroku fall, Sango was wounded by her brother Kohaku, and Inu Yasha was barely standing the last time she had seen him before she had felt the almost painful tingling, she had apparently lost consciousness. Kagome felt something snap under her hand as she crawled along she picked it up and held it to her face to examine it, it was Kagura's fan battered and now broken beyond repair, Kagome gasped as she remembered Kagura turning on Naraku and attacking him just before she passed out she wondered off handedly if Kagura had survived the battle. "Inu Yasha?" called Kagome weakly choking on the smoke filling the air.  
  
Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands lay sprawled out from the blast that had taken Naraku's life, he no longer was immaculately dressed, in fact it would seem that what was left of his shredded clothing and armor hung off him blackened, and bloodied. Sesshomaru sat up and tucked an errant lock of hair out of his face impatiently, looked about and assessed the scene around him. He couldn't see anything through the smoke so he relied on his other senses, Sesshomaru, listened carefully hearing an assortment of mingled groans, and soft sobbing, he made out his half breed brothers wench, along with the wolf pup, and the little demon exterminator, otherwise the battle field was eerily silent. The western lord scented the air searching out his bastard brother but it was in vain the thick smoke and the overwhelming stench of blood blocked out any other scent. He gracefully rose to his feet and felt the sword at his hip stir with a throb of power that pulled at him directing him toward the soft sobbing in the distance.  
  
Kouga lay in the dirt bleeding; the pain in his legs a twin agony that caused him to groan lightly, in the end it had not mattered how quick he was, he had lost the shards in his legs, he had failed. Kouga attempted to stand, as blinding pain shot up his legs; he sucked in his breath in a hiss. Kouga's legs shook from pain feeling unsteady he knew he wasn't going to make it too far until he healed himself but right now he had to find the others, the task was made difficult by his weakness and the smoke that seemed to cling to the area. " Kagome?" he called his voice sounding strange to him it was thin, and ragged. Each step he made forward caused him to sweat with exertion and blood to pour out of his wounds. No reply came, and his heart clenched with fear. That was when he heard it the bitter sobbing, he recognized the sound of it was the sound of profound loss he understood that desolation very well. He started toward the heart wrenching sound.  
  
Sango was heedless of her injuries she paid no attention to the searing pain in her side, or the gaping wound in her shoulder, those pains dimmed in comparison to the soul shattering grief that she felt as she held the body of her last remaining kin, her baby brother Kohaku in her arms, of course she knew this was their eventuality but she didn't know the reality of the crippling pain which froze her to the ground unable to think, or feel beyond this black hole of grief. Sango kept replaying the last seconds of Kohaku's life and the look on his face as he fell, like a discarded marionette whose strings had been cut, but his eyes had been clear; his last breath had been her name whispered and sadly incomplete. She failed; she hadn't been able to save him, now there was nothing left to do but mourn. 


	2. Perverted Monk

Chapter 2: Perverted Monk  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open, immediately his thought began racing, trying to place where he was, what had happened. He remembered fighting Naraku with his friends then Kagura had turned on Naraku and attacked him with her wind blades while Inu Yasha unleashed the full power of Tetseiga together the two had injured Naraku before he rallied his strength and attacked he focused all of his malevolent energy on Inu Yasha. Miroku watch as Naraku pounded Inu Yasha wounding the hanyou yet again, and hurling him to the ground with enough force to leave an impression, this time Inu Yasha barely got to his feet before Naraku's next attack sending one of his tentacles through Inu Yasha's chest, Kagome screamed drawing Miroku's eyes to her, she was surrounded by bright white light her arms flung out and her head back her scream went on and on then suddenly the bubble of light around Kagome popped in a flash of white light, he remembered the light washing over him, then nothing. Miroku lifted his head from its warm soft cradle and blinked stupidly at the figure trapped beneath him, still unconscious.  
  
Kagura was slow to regain consciousness she didn't want to give up the perfect warmth and darkness just yet; she didn't want to give up the quiet to face what ever awaited her. She was sure Naraku had survived and that her punishment began with opening her eyes. She sighed lightly and cracked her eyes open expecting the worst, to see Naraku waiting patiently to inflict his revenge on her. 'At least I'll be free, at last,' she thought glibly. Kagura opened her eyes and looked up into deep violet blue eyes that blinked at her rather densely. It took her a moment to comprehend what the whole situation was; her analysis was that she was trapped under a large pile of debris with the lecherous monk lying directly on top of her. Kagura groaned in despair thinking, 'why me.' "Ah so you're awake finally," said the monk pleasantly. "What happened?" asked Kagura with confusion. "I don't know," said Miroku attempting to shrug his shoulder, only succeeding in pushing himself more intimately against her. Kagura's eyes widened as she hissed "knock it off." Miroku smiled at the demoness as he apologized, infuriating her, she struggled to try wiggling out from under the perverted monk, only to push herself tighter into his form. A blush flooded Kagura's face as she made eye contact with the smiling monk. " Bastard," she screeched as she stilled. "Calm down Kagura," said the monk serenely, "For now I believe we're stuck with each other." He added stating the obvious. "Idiot, how can you be so calm, Naraku could be coming to finish us off as we speak," snapped Kagura with ire.  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes and immediately tried to stand, only he didn't move, his body ignored his command and remained where it lay in the smoke and dirt, he tried again with slightly better results, he was able to lift his head before it fell back to the ground leaving him unbelievably weakened. 'What in the hell happened?' he thought trying to piece things together mentally. 'The last thing I remember .' thought Inu Yasha as he replayed the battle with Naraku in his head. "Kagome!" shouted the worried hanyou as he renewed his struggles to stand. " Inu Yasha?" called Kagome her voice choked with emotion. The wounded hanyou swiveled his ears about attempting to locate Kagome, and was relieved to find her not too far from where he now sat on his knees. 'What was that light did it, was it Kagome?' thought Inu Yasha confusedly, 'and where was Naraku?' he added with worry  
  
Authors Note: "Sorry the chapters seem so short but I am posting them a page at a time from my word program, thank you for reading!" 


	3. Bitter Sweet

Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet  
  
Kagome saw the shadow before her and she was filled with relief, her heart knew it was Inu Yasha just ahead, so she redoubled her efforts to crawl forward even thought she was exhausted and her knees and palms were bloodied and painful. "Inu Yasha," Cried Kagome when she reached him. Inu Yasha was looking over the girl searching for any sign of injuries, when she swiftly embraced him and began quietly weeping. Inu Yasha gently put his arms around Kagome returning her hug without comment "Kagome where is Naraku?" Asked Inu Yasha worriedly. "I-I don't know, the smoke is too thick," stated Kagome as she looked up at him. "We have to get out of this smoke Kagome," said Inu Yasha. Slowly the two rose to there feet, each supporting the other, "Which direction?" asked Kagome as she suddenly became aware of a familiar tingling sensation to the left of them. "Inu Yasha! The Jewel of the four souls, I can see it," said Kagome with disbelief. Kagome quickly pulled away from the hanyou and dashed forward to snatch up the glowing orb. "NO! Don't touch it," shouted Inu Yasha his heart pounding with anxiety, 'Naraku has the Jewel, Naraku is there,' screamed his brain. His warning came too late. Kagome had already grabbed the jewel.  
  
Sesshomaru reached the weeping girl having been guided by Tenseiga, and the sounds of her anguish. He stood glaring down at the girl impatiently waiting for her to notice him, but the stupid bitch remained so lost to her emotions she was totally unaware of his presence. Sesshomaru's ire turned to anger when he was presented with the face of the boy he was to save, it was the same boy who held Rin captive. He briefly considered denying the blade but as he thought this, Tenseiga's pull intensified and he realized that the blade would not be denied easily. "Move back wench," snapped Sesshomaru bluntly. Sango's head jerked up instantly. "Sesshomaru," she gasped completely at a loss, her numb brain couldn't react, she didn't know what was happening. "We are not so well acquainted that you should use my name so familiarly wench," sneered Sesshomaru indignantly. Sango blinked at the demon before her, absorbing his words and letting her disbelief turn to annoyance. "What do you want?" she hissed at the demon lord. "Move away from the boy," said Sesshomaru shortly. "Why?" asked Sango curiously as she complied without thought. Sesshomaru ignored the girl and withdrew Tenseiga from it's sheath reading to strike at the imps of death, and resurrect the little boy.  
  
Kouga stumbled as he made his way toward the shadows ahead. As he neared he became aware of the sword raised high over the exterminator's kneeling head. Kouga leapt forward in one quick burst and landed just behind the prone girl, growling softly, "Are you all right?" his eyes never leaving Sesshomaru's. Sango looked up at the growling wolf-prince a bit confused. "I'm fine Kouga," Sango answered sounding unsure even to her own ears. Sesshomaru ignored the two and proceeded to swing Tenseiga saving the boy Kohaku's life. Upon finishing he sheathed the blade, as the boy began to stir, he made to leave. "Sesshomaru, wait please," cried Sango tearfully. "Sango?" said Kohaku with confusion. Sesshomaru turned to face the crying girl. "I-I don't know why you did this, but I sincerely thank you, you can't know the happiness you have given me, I am indebted to you," said Sango humbly. Sesshomaru looked down into the girl's hazel eyes for a moment then he turned and was gone in a blur.  
  
Sango looked over at Kouga just in time to see the blue-eyed youkai crumple to the ground in torment. "Kouga," said Sango as she rushed to the fallen wolf demon. Kouga growled at the girl as she neared more out of habit than intent. "Oh shut up, idiot," said Sango without any real heat as she knelt by Kouga and began forcibly examining his wounds. "Take it easy wench," hissed Kouga with a pained expression. Sango lifted her eyebrow and continued her ministrations. "You'll live Kouga, but these wounds will take time to heal, I'm afraid that you'll be immobile for a while," said Sango gravely. The wolf prince looked over at the exterminator with a slight wince, "What aren't you saying wench?" he asked. "Later Kouga, now just rest," answered Sango evading Kouga's question. Sango continued to fuss over both Kouga and Kohaku every few minutes she would grab her little brother in a fierce hug and tears threatened to spill, she was embarrassing Kohaku immensely.  
  
Kohaku was really confused his dreams and memories had bled into each other making it very hard to substantiate what was real and what was not, he was cold inside, but every hug from his elder sister brought him new warmth. He was beginning to remember. "Sister you're bleeding!" exclaimed Kohaku as he pulled his bloody hand from her side. "It's a scratch nothing more Kohaku," Sango assured evenly. Kouga looked at the girl with a lifted eyebrow and said, "She's lying boy, she is loosing blood as we speak, see to your stubborn sister before she drops dead." Kohaku looked from the strange youkai to his now furious sister with confusion and interest, but wasted no time. Kohaku busied himself caring for Sango purposely focusing all his thoughts to her and not allowing his mind to wander, lest he be swallowed whole by his looming sense of dread. Once finished with his task he looked his sister strait in the eye and said, "All of it is true isn't it? I killed all those people, and father, I killed father, and I tried to kill you.. Your wounds . I'm responsible for your wounds," cried the boy with dismay. 


	4. Hey! Where did everybody go?

Chapter 4: Hey where did everybody go??  
  
"Quit moving damn you," hissed Kagura for the tenth time. She could not believe she was trapped beneath this man, and at his mercy. "Sorry Kagura," said the smiling pervert as he moved again slightly. "I will kill you!" snapped Kagura in response to Miroku's movements. "I'm just trying to get comfortable Kagura," said the worldly monk, his eyes twinkling with contained merriment. "You know now I can see how your kin got cursed in the first place, you have no sense, it's dangerous to bait demons, and yet you persist," Kagura ground out huffily. "I wonder how long it will be until we are found?" questioned he monk suddenly turning very serious. Kagura looked away she was afraid, she knew what her fate would be if she were found, she would be reabsorbed into Naraku, Kagura couldn't conceal the shudders that consumed her at the thought of being absorbed by that bastard. "Kagura?" questioned the monk softly with his ever calm, soothing voice. "It doesn't matter," she said firmly, trying to convince her own self more than him. As long as Miroku could remember he had always had a soft spot for troubled girls, especially beautiful troubled girls, and make no mistake Kagura was very much a beautiful girl, and she was also very troubled. "Tell me Kagura," demanded the monk firmly as he looked down at her. Kagura turned her face away from him defiantly. "Fine! I'll tell you, if Naraku is still alive.he will destroy me, he will reabsorb me," said Kagura as a fresh wave of shutters overtook her.  
  
Miroku paled visibly, and asked, "Why did you do it Kagura, why did you help us?" the pretty youkai looked up at the young Hoshi and said, "I figured that it was a gamble, you know a fifty-fifty chance that either I'd die in the fight against you guys or that I'd die betraying Naraku, and at this point after all the shit I just wanted it to end. If I can't live free then I can't live. You cannot cage the wind after all," she answered with a slight blush. "Anyway it doesn't matter, if Naraku lives then I die, end of story," she said with a harsh finality. Miroku stared thoughtfully at the demoness pinned beneath him seeing her in a new light, not as an enemy but instead just as another being trying to find a little peace for herself. "What?" snapped Kagura nervously, the way he looked at her made her feel extremely vulnerable and she did not like it one bit, it looked as if the monk was pitying her. "Have you given any thought as to what you will do if he's dead and you are free at last?" asked Miroku softly. "No," she answered quickly, and turned her eyes away in the manner of someone who was being dishonest. "Kagura?" he prodded her gently. "You're nosy monk," snapped Kagura as she once more struggled desperately to free herself from the beguiling warmth, and kind eyes of the man above her.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inu Yasha holding the now purified shikon no tama in her hand carefully. Inu yasha blinked with confusion as Kagome made her way back towards him clutching the jewel to her chest. "Inu Yasha does this mean.could it be?" asked Kagome with confusion. Before the young hanyou could answer a figure loomed out of the smoke. Inu Yasha firmly shoved Kagome behind him and reached for his sword Tetseiga, only to find it missing. "Damn it," growled Inu Yasha with frustration, and worry he knew he was in no condition to fight. Just then out of the smoke came the fire cat youkai Kirara, looking healthy save for a few minor nicks and scratches. "Kirara!" squeaked Kagome with joyous relief as she stepped around the stunned hanyou and embraced the demon cat. "Kirara? Do you know where Sango Chan and Miroku Sama are?" Kirara growled worriedly in answer.  
  
Sesshomaru made his way toward the spot where he had last seen Naraku, heedless of the smoke and gore surrounding him several times he grew light headed from the overpowering smoke but still he walked on to seek out his prey, to end Naraku for all time, but Naraku was not who he found, "He is dead," said the little girl clutching a broken mirror in her strange whispery, hollow sounding voice. "How do you know this?" growled Sesshomaru with frustration. "I have seen it," answered the girl tonelessly. "With that toy?" asked Sesshomaru as he indicated the mirror. "No, the mirror was broken," said the little youkai hollowly. "How did Naraku die?" asked Sesshomaru flatly. The little girl looked up at the Lord of the western lands with wide horror filled eyes, "He was ripped to shreds before my own eyes, the light was so bright it hurt and then it washed over Naraku like an army of flesh eating insects, he began to disintegrate." Kanna shuttered in remembrance of Naraku's death, she could still hear his animalistic screams of fear and agony. Kanna doubted she would ever forget it as long as she lived.  
  
Sango snatched her little brother up in a fierce hug, she felt the young boy stiffen in her arms at first then he slowly relaxed and began to sob bitterly. "Kohaku, I want you to listen to me alright?" asked Sango firmly. The boy somberly shook his head yes and gazed up at his elder sister with tortured eyes. "You are not to blame in any way for those deaths, do you hear me Kohaku?" "All those deaths were Naraku's doing." Said Sango gravely. Kouga stood suddenly on shaky legs and began to slowly walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" snapped Sango with mild irritation. "To search for Dog face and Kagome," said Kouga stubbornly. Sango smiled slightly at the wolf prince's petulant tone before adding, "Not alone you're not," she said equally as stubborn as she made her way to where he stood on trembling legs. Kohaku watched with puzzlement as his elder sister, one of the finest demon exterminators he had ever seen proceeded to hook her arm around the wolf youkai's waist to help support him, without thought or hesitation. Sango looked back at her dawdling brother and said in a lightly teasing tone "are you coming? Or are you waiting to grow roots?" The young boy shook his head to clear it of its cobwebs and joined his sister while looking a bit apprehensively at the youkai she supported. 


	5. There you are

Chapter 5: There you are.  
  
Miroku offered another silent prayer to Buddha that for Kagura's sake Naraku was truly dead the idea of her being reabsorbed was absolutely abhorrent to him, after all she had kept Inu Yasha's secret from Naraku, and in the end had aided them in their attempts to reclaim the shikon no tama, and destroy Naraku, even if she did it for her own selfish designs, she did not deserve to be reabsorbed into that bastard. Miroku felt more then heard the soft sigh the demoness made, he looked down at her and noted how worried she looked and how sad.Miroku hated to see sad eyes on pretty girls it was unnatural, but he always had the solution to that problem, they just needed to be distracted, and he had the perfect means to do it too. Miroku grinned mentally while carefully keeping his face devoid of any hint of mischief. Miroku shifted his weight a little, then a little more, unable to keep the perverted joy off of his face the monk sighed half in frustration and half in bliss. Kagura was definitely soft in all the right places and warm all over, Miroku shifted again.  
  
Kagura had felt it coming the calm quiet before the storm, he had been laying there unmoving like he should for some time, then his body had tensed just slightly, for just a second she had looked up at his face and into his eyes for some hint to what he was up to, they were purposely devoid of any sparkle, 'suspicious,' she thought her senses were telling her he was up to something. Then he did it he moved, and Kagura let it slid figuring that he must be searching for a more comfortable position and he wouldn't do it again.but he had, he did it again. 'Why that lousy pervert!" she thought with irritation. She looked up at his face and found the truth in his perverted smile and hooded violet eyes. Just as she was about to threaten him with his life again for the thousandth time, he sighed, cutting off her thoughts with it's soft breathy groan mixed in the end. "That is it.you pervert," hissed the now radiantly pink Kagura with embarrassed ire as she head butted the obviously very suicidal monk.  
  
"Can you fly Kirara?" asked Inu Yasha. The fire cat indicated that she could and allowed Inu Yasha and Kagome on her back, Kirara leapt into the air with a growl of concern, the whole valley they fought in was now buried under a thick blanket of smoke and even from their vantage above the murk, they still could not see anything. "Go back down a little bit away from the smoke Kirara," said Inu Yasha with weary frustration his voice sounding raw and scratchy from the smoke. The cat landed gracefully on the grassy earth. "Kagome I want you to stay here with Kirara while I go and search for the others," ordered Inu Yasha stubbornly. "What? You're joking right?" asked Kagome in disbelief, "Inu Yasha, you are injured you can't go off by you're self, we are coming with you." Stated Kagome lifting her chin showing her stubborn streak. "No! You are not coming with me," growled Inu Yasha with annoyance. "Hmmm," said Kagome with a lifted eyebrow as she walked up to him and gently pushed the hanyou. "Wha?" said a startled Inu Yasha as he began to fall over. "Well since you're such a push over today, I am going with you weather you like it or not got that you idiot? Snapped Kagome as she glared down at Inu Yasha. The hanyous gold eyes flashed with ire but he wisely suppressed it, he'd seen that look in Kagome's eyes before it was the look usually followed by one or more sits 


	6. Whats Going on?

Chapter 6: What's going on?  
  
Sesshomaru search the rubble for any trace that lingered of Naraku, but it seemed the wicked hanyou had indeed disintegrated. Sesshomaru had doubted the words of the youkai girl, but he could not deny what his own senses were telling him.Naraku was dead, and he Sesshomaru had been denied his prey. Sesshomaru turned silently and began to walk away from the field of devastation heading due west. Sesshomaru began to make his way through the haze. The dull metallic twang warned Sesshomaru that he had run into something, the lord of the western lands reached down and fished up, to his disbelief, his half brother's sword the Tetseiga. The fang of protection burned the youkai lord forcing him to drop the blade unceremoniously to the ground. Sesshomaru stood completely still as the ramifications of this development played swiftly through his mind. "Is he dead?" questioned Sesshomaru as he searched his senses for the answer though none came.  
  
Kouga and Sango both agree to head in the direction they had last seen Kagome, slowly they made their why farther into the battlefield closer to the epicenter of the carnage, the smoke thickened and choked the weakened demon exterminator causing her to lean into the wounded wolf prince. Kouga glanced down at the determined young woman with concern, his ears told him that the boy trailing behind them was doing no better, the smoke was too much for their frail human bodies of that he was certain, but how to get the fierce woman to admit it and stay behind was another matter entirely. "Woman, you can go no farther," stated the wolf youkai bluntly as Sango fell coughing to her knees. Sango glared up at the battered and wounded demon and forced herself to her feet with sheer will and not much else. Kouga arched an eyebrow at the girl and said, "You should stay here, if not for your own health, consider his," growled Kouga with irritation as he pointed back to the coughing Kohaku. "Jerk," snapped Sango angrily, "listen up, we are coming with you," she added as she stomped forward disappearing into the smoke followed by the young boy. Kouga sighed and caught up with the angry girl. "Girl, heed me charging ahead blindly is foolish, anything could be lurking in this smoke," said Kouga a second before he was pulled deeper into the black smoke.  
  
"Ow!" cried Miroku with a grimace wishing he had his hands free so he could rub his aching forehead. "What did you do that for?" he added with outraged innocence. Kagura glared up at him silently refusing to take his bait. Miroku could see that the demoness was fuming her face was flushed and her red eyes were narrowed. Well he was indeed successful in chasing away her worries and sadness, the only problem was he wasn't too sure that he wasn't going to be killed by the irritated wind youkai. Miroku grinned sheepishly at the girl pinned beneath him and struggled with something to say that might spare his life when he felt the debris above him settle. Miroku screamed as he felt the tremendous weight atop him shift on his leg with crushing pain. Kagura was startled by the monk's scream of agony she too let out a small shriek thinking that Naraku had found them. the pain was excruciating snatching the breath from his lungs bringing unbidden wetness to his violet eyes. "What is it?" she asked worriedly. "My leg," he bit out painfully. Kagura's own body was spared the crushing pain of the debris due to the fact the she was trapped in a small crevasse in the heap of debris, however the monk was not as fortunate one of his legs was not all the way in the crevasse. 


	7. Curses Lifted

Chapter 7: Curses lifted  
  
Kagura realized what had happened and she struggled to squeeze farther into the crevasse to make more room for the pained monk. "Move forward monk!" demanded the worried demoness. Miroku complied as best as he could but his leg was pinned too tightly for him to move. Kagura slipped her hand down Miroku's side as far as she could grabbing his trapped leg and used her youkai strength to pull it free, the monk groaned in agony as his anklebone snapped like a dried twig. "Are you alright?" asked Kagura her voice laced with concern. "I'll survive, and thanks to you, with both legs intact," said the grateful monk. Kagura smiled for a brief moment until she realized with mute horror where she had moved the monks leg. "I really hope we are discovered soon," she said caustically. At that moment there was a loud crash and the debris pinning the unlikely pair shifted due to and unknown outside force. Miroku squeezed his right hand up Kagura's side and out in front of him holding on tightly to the binding beads of his rosary. "What are you doing?" asked Kagura with surprise. "Trying to free us, Kagura, in a moment I am going to unleash the wind tunnel grab on to something," he said as he worked his other hand out. "Here goes," he said as he tore the rosary from his wrist.  
  
Inu Yasha decided it was in his best interest to comply with Kagome's wishes so the two of them were atop of Kirara searching the battlefield for their lost friends and enemies. This was how they came upon the sound of a fight below them. "That's that whimpy wolf," growled Inu Yasha. "Kirara down," said Kagome worriedly, as she recalled that Kouga was in no shape to fight after having his shikon shards torn out of his legs. As soon as the trio landed Inu Yasha sped off disappearing into the thick smoke. "Hey.Wait," said Kagome with a sigh she was well used to this scenario traveling with the headstrong hanyou. "Kirara look after Kagome," called his retreating figure, the fire cat growled in answer and stood next to the young miko patiently. Inu Yasha followed his ears to the fight he arrive in time to see Kouga flung into a large pile of debris with a dull thud. "What's with you, you whimpy wolf, this demon is a small fry," goaded Inu Yasha as he extended his claws. "Inu Yasha!" cried Sango as relief surged through her. Inu Yasha turned toward Sango, "Where have you been?" demanded the relieved hanyou as he leapt forward and attacked the few remainders of Naraku's minions. "sanku tesou," growled Inu Yasha as jumped up and lashed out with his claws tearing one of the demons to shreds. Kouga rejoined the others in the mini fray, with one of his fist he split the scull of one of the demons head, just before another attempted to take his head off, at the last moment a katana buried itself in the beast bringing it down at Kouga's feet. The wolf prince glanced over to the girl that just saved his life and nodded once to her before returning the favor and her katana.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped his ponderings, cocked his head and listened as a fight began in the distance, with in a few moments the putrid breeze carried the answer to his previously asked question. Sesshomaru again picked up the tetseiga, this time however he hurled the blade toward the sound of his hated half brother. Sesshomaru gazed at his burnt hand. "Another time Inu Yasha," he growled as he resumed his journey.  
  
Miroku tore the sealing beads away from his kazana and readied himself for the usual force of the sucking winds.but nothing happened, nothing at all. The monk blinked stupidly for a few moments as the importance of the situation began to sink into his confusion- numbed brain. Miroku slowly turned his palm inwards to discover that indeed his kazana was gone, in its place was a regular smooth, non life-threatening palm. "It's gone," he said very softly to himself as he tried to wrap his mind around the truth. "What?" asked Kagura with worry laced in her voice? The young monk looked down at the pretty demoness and said "It's gone. the curse, it's gone." Miroku realized the ramifications of his missing kazana after a few mind- bending minutes. Kagura watched as a wealth of emotions played across the young monks face, chief among them was disbelief, then all of a sudden as if all the tumblers of a cosmic lock rolled into place, his face took on a look of enlightenment, and a small smile curved his lips as his eyes came back into focus.  
  
"Naraku is dead," said the monk as his smile bloomed into a grin. "What!" squeaked Kagura in disbelief? "Naraku is dead," repeated the monk joyously. "How?" asked the suspicious wind youkai. "I honestly don't know," he answered, "I only know that it's true, my curse is lifted, in order for my curse to be broken he must be dead, as you see for yourself my kazana is no more." Kagura stared at the monk's perfect palm for several seconds trying to absorb the profound information that he had just given her. 'Could it be true, could Naraku be dead,' she thought to herself silently. It a occurred to her then that in a way she and the monk were very similar they were both prisoners of Naraku's, and would only be free to live if he were dead, the monk's curse and her heart had kept them tethered to Naraku's thread of destiny, and now they were both apparently free. Kagura was lost in her own thoughts, she was completely surprised when the monk gave a loud whoop and kissed her, so focused on her own warring thoughts of disbelief and cautious acceptance that she had missed the warning signs of the impending kiss, and found herself locked in a kiss she was unprepared for.  
  
Kagome was getting annoyed, she absolutely hated being left behind, it reminded her of how useless Inu Yasha thought she was. "Stupid," she hissed in Inu Yasha's general direction. Kirara's sensitive ears flicked as she heard a twig snap a short distance away, she was told by the hanyou to protect the miko, so she leapt in front of Kagome and growled with menace. "What is it Kirara?" asked the startled girl. Kagome gazed into the thinning smoke and saw a figure slowly stumbling out of the haze. "Kikyou!" cried Kagome as she raced forward to help the greatly wounded elder miko. Kikyou sighed in silent resignation as the younger girl reached her as quickly threw an arm about her to help support her. 


	8. Chapter 8: Not Again

Chapter 8.  
  
Kikyo felt her strength drain as another of her collected souls departed her. Kagome noted the departing soul with worry. "Kikyo what happened?" asked Kagome as she tended the other miko. "Naraku sent one of his new offspring to stop me from reaching Inu Yasha, to stop me from reaching this place," said the tragic priestess. "What happened here?" asked Kikyo with concern.  
  
Tetseiga buried itself into the ground surprising Inu Yasha causing him to misstep and run into Kouga sending the wounded wolf youkai barreling onto the large pile of debris with a resounding crash. "Oi dog face watch where you're going," shouted Kouga with annoyance. "Sister!" screamed Kohaku as a youkai descended upon a distracted Sango, the young boy leapt in to action sending his chain and blade sailing past Sango into the forehead of the insect youkai and killing it. Sango smiled her thanks at her little brother. Inu Yasha grabbed up the Tetseiga and laughed wickedly at the remaining demons. Kouga saw the look in Inu Yasha's eyes and quickly jerked Sango and Kohaku out of the way just as Inu Yasha called out "Kaze-no- kizu!" the fang unleashed it's killing power, in a flash of light and rush of wind, the unfortunate demons disintegrated in an instant.  
  
Miroku meant the kiss to be spontaneous and quick, sort of a celebration of their freedom, he didn't however mean to fall into the kiss or to allow the kiss to take control over him but that was what was happening he hadn't expected how sweet the demoness' lips would taste. Kagura was overwhelmed by the warm pressure of his lips as they captured hers, and she wasn't sure she wanted to escape, Kagura relaxed into Miroku not even bothering to let her good sense interrupt the heat and sensation she was feeling as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips nipping her bottom lip before letting himself completely loose himself in the hot sweetness of her mouth, he taught her the dance of tongues slowly. Miroku and Kagura heard the chaos above them but paid it no attention shrinking their universe into the connection of their lips and tongues.  
  
Miroku reluctantly tore his mouth away from Kagura just as the heavy debris were lifted from his back and as relief and disappointment warred through his senses the pretty wind youkai beneath him shoved him away her face flushed. "And here I thought my vengeance was to be denied," growled Kouga with deep menace as he advanced on the wind witch. "Wait, Kagura helped us defeat Naraku," said Miroku only to be interrupted by a chorus of disbelief from Inu Yasha, Sango and Kouga. "What? What are you saying?" asked Inu Yasha incredulously. "Naraku? Naraku is.dead?" said Sango in shock. "How do you know Naraku is dead," growled Kouga. Miroku lifted his now healed Kazana and smiled at the astounded looks as they washed over the trio's faces. Miroku was barraged with questions as the three tried in vain to sort out what had happened the problem was that no one not even Miroku knew the truth of how Naraku had died and Kouga steadfastly refused to believe that he was truly dead.  
  
Kagome was worried it had been over an hour since Kikyo had shown up and still Inu Yasha had not returned from the smoke. The tension between the two priestess' was palpable Kikyo had not stopped glaring at the younger girl, as for Kagome she was busy looking every where but at Kikyo neither had spoken since Kagome had explained what had happened including finding the now whole Shikon no tama, it was then that the older girl had turned icy to Kagome glaring at her with some deep emotion burning in her dark eyes. "You should go back to your own world, you do not belong here," said Kikyo after a time. Kagome jerked to rigid attention at the older girl's harsh words. "The Shikon no tama," started Kagome only to be cut off by Kikyo's cold voice as she said, "Belongs with me, as does this time and Inu Yasha as well, you would do well to heed me, everything you think is yours in this time was mine first and will be mine again," stated Kikyo bluntly as she stood slowly. Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, as the air around the two Miko's grew heavy. 'She's going to attack me,' thought Kagome with indignation as she watched Kikyou warily.  
  
It happened so quickly Kagome was stunned she was preparing to defend herself against Kikyou one moment and then in the next moment she was seized around the waist and thrown over a shoulder finding herself hurtling through the forest at demonic speed, feeling vaguely motion sick as she was weaved in and out of trees and rocks. Kagome tried to move her head around to get a better view of the person who had her suspended from the ground and traveling at warp speed, but in her current position all she saw was the broad back of what she guessed was a youkai. Kagome stifled a sigh of irritation, as she thought, 'it never fails, somehow I always end up being kidnapped by some crazed freak or another, I should be more frightened, but after the first few times I find myself less afraid and more annoyed.' "That's it buddy," snapped Kagome as she began to struggle in earnest to escape her captor. 


End file.
